


A matter of souls

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Daemons, Fanart, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: A volte Sam ha la distinta certezza che ci sia qualcosa -qualcosa al di là della caccia ai mostri, dei segreti, della vita stancante  sulla strada- che non vada dentro di lui.Non saprebbe nemmeno come spiegarlo a suo fratello o a suo padre, ma - una parte di lui vorrebbe che Dahavan non si stabilizzasse mai.Teme di scoprire quale possa essere la vera forma della sua anima.





	1. Sam

La prima volta che Sam sente parlare dei divoratori ha otto anni ed è la cosa più spaventosa che possa immaginare.  
  
Lui e Dahavan sono appallottolati tra il divano e la libreria nel salotto di Bobby, cercando di occupare il minor spazio possibile, mentre a poca distanza suo padre sta sfogliando qualche libro che Sam non riesce a vedere.  
Stringe le gambe al petto e cerca di respirare piano, mentre Dahavan è arrotolata attorno a lui, sotto la sua maglietta, in forma di serpente.  
Sente i passi pesanti di Bobby, ma dalla sua posizione non riesce a vederlo.

  
"Conosco quello sguardo, Winchester"  
"C'è stato un altro caso, a quattro ore d'auto da qui. Hanno trovato una donna... Incompleta"  
"Dannazione. E' già il quarto caso"  
"Devo andare. Ma non posso - Non posso portare i ragazzi. Non questa volta"  
"Possono restare da me, questo lo sai. Ma non puoi andare da solo, sai cos'è - "  
"Jim verrà con me, e sì, è un divoratore"  
Per un attimo, nessuno parla e Dahavan solleva la testa dalla spalla di Sam e cerca di sbirciare da sopra lo schienale del divano. Gli occhi di rettile restano fissi sulla scena, mentre la lingua saetta dal muso ricoperto di scaglie, ma non dice nulla.  
"Non so, John, padre Jim è specializzato in esorcismi, ma qua non si tratta di un demone. Un divoratore non è qualcosa con cui puoi ragionare o ingannare. E' - un'ombra. Un'ombra che divora il tuo daimon e, se sei abbastanza fortunato, muori".  
Dahavan, con uno schiocco secco  e rumoroso nell'improvviso silenzio del salotto, diventa un topolino che si infila sotto la maglia di Sam, aggrappandosi con le unghie alla  sua carne, impaurito.  
"Sam!", esclama John, chiudendo il libro davanti a sé. "Ti avevo detto di stare in camera tua!".

  
Sam guarda il volto corrucciato e spaventoso di suo padre, gli occhi gentili di Madiam al suo fianco e si volta e corre più veloce che può verso le scale, diretto nella sua stanza, come se così  facendo potesse far dimenticare a suo padre di aver disubbidito, sgusciando in salotto.  
Eanes, gli artigli stretti sulla spalla di Bobby, arruffa le piume da gufo e sospira - " _Balls_ ".

 

  
Gli scuri sono accostati, e nella penombra la stanza da letto è calda, ma non soffocante come l'aria estiva del primo pomeriggio nel cortile di Bobby.  
Sam si lascia cadere sul letto vicino alla finestra e Dahavan, più calma, scivola fuori dai suoi vestiti.

  
"Ormai sapevamo dei mostri", dice Sam, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto, cercando di apparire più coraggioso di come si senta. "Abbiamo letto il diario di papà, sappiamo un sacco di cose sui lupi mannari e sui demoni e sui - ", continua, un po' accigliato, cercando di ricordare i dettagli.  
Con uno schiocco, la pelliccia di Dahavan si schiarisce e il suo corpo si allunga, nella forma morbida e familiare della lepre in cui si trasforma per dormire e salta nel grembo di Sam, con le orecchie appiattite. "Non mi piace, questa storia. Quella donna - "  
Sam rabbrividisce e, instintivamente, la stringe a sé. "Dean non andrà con papà. Resterà con noi e con Bobby - "  
"Ma Madiam..."  
"Ritornerà. Lei e papà ritorneranno. Abbiamo letto il diario e papà è una specie di supereroe, no? Scommetto che farà a pezzi tutte quelle ombre di cui parlavano prima senza fatica", dice Sam, cercando di suonare sicuro di sé.  
Dahavan solleva il muso e piega le orecchie, titubante: "Non voglio che papà resti senza Madiam..."

  
Sam pensa a quella donna - la donna che papà aveva definito _incompleta_ \- e sente qualcosa di simile alla _paura e alla nausea e alla pietà_ stringergli la gola. Per un attimo immagina una di quelle ombre di cui parlavano suo padre e Bobby - la immagina nera e piena di denti aguzzi e spaventosa - strappagli via Dahavan e il solo pensiero lo fa stare fisicamente male.  
Una persona viva e senza daimon è un abominio, un incubo - qualcosa che non dovrebbe esistere alla luce del sole - e sente la paura e la preoccupazione per suo padre stringergli la gola. Dahavan si alza sulle zampe posteriori e preme il muso contro il suo viso bagnato di lacrime. Non si era accorto di aver iniziato a piangere.

  
"Non voglio che papà vada a cercare i mostri", dice, strofinandosi gli occhi, imbarazzato per aver pianto, anche se c'è solo il suo daimon con lui.  
"Li aiuteremo" dice Dahavan, alzando il muso e guardandolo negli occhi. "Aiuteremo papà"  
Sam tira sù con il naso e fa scorrere lo sguardo sulla stanza disordinata che condivide con Dean. "Potremo... Potremo studiare i testi. _Trovare indizi._.. Sarebbe utile, no?", dice, con incertezza.  
"Giusto. Sapremo talmente tante cose sulle ombre e sui mostri che potremo dire a papà come ucciderli o cose simili!", il tono risoluto di Dahavan non rispecchia il loro stato d'animo, ma Sam annuisce.

  
Sam ha paura dello spazio vuoto sotto al suo letto, del buio completo che di notte avvolge il piazzale di Bobby e che a volte attraversa di corsa e senza voltarsi indietro, ha paura delle ombre affamate e dei non-morti che camminano sulla terra senza battito cardiaco, senza carne a ricoprire le ossa e senza daimon a renderli umani, ha paura dai demoni e dell'inferno; ma, più di ogni altra cosa è terrorizzato dall'idea di veder uscire a caccia suo padre e suo fratello e di _aspettarli e aspettarli e aspettarli_ senza che tornino mai più.

  
"Andiamo a vedere se Bobby e papà se ne sono andati e prendiamo qualcuno dei libri", dice Sam, alzandosi in piedi, mentre Dahavan con uno schiocco si trasforma in una grossa falena.

  
Sam ha otto anni e ha paura. La avrà per molto tempo ancora.  
  
  
  
  
***

  
L'inverno dei suoi undici anni Sam lo passa in una cittadina nel sud dell'Oklahoma.

  
I posti gli sembrano sempre tutti uguali, ormai:  ammassi di case anonime con, se sono fortunati, un paio di bar e un cinema. Gli adolescenti si riuniscono sempre negli stessi posti, gli adulti ripetono sempre gli stessi discorsi e Sam e Dean aspettano che loro padre torni per impacchettare di nuovo la loro vita e rimettersi in marcia.  
Sam ha smesso di cercare di ricordarsi i nomi dei suoi compagni di classe - _eccetto..._

  
\- Eccetto che a scuola tutti ricordano il nome di Major Thompson, un ragazzo di dodici anni della sezione B. Non esattamente uno dei più popolari della scuola e fino alla settimana scorsa nessuno l'avrebbe guardato due volte, ma pochi giorni prima è entrato in classe con il suo daimon in forma di bastardino che trottava al suo fianco, stabilizzato e, improvvisamente, per i corridoi non si parlava di altro che di Major e del suo daimon cane.

  
Sam lo osserva, seduto ad un tavolo vuoto della mensa. Dall'altra parte della sala, una delle ragazze nel suo stesso corso di scienze sta parlando a Major, continuando a toccarsi i capelli. La sente ridere, e la osserva sistemarsi una ciocca riccia dietro l'orecchio destro con gesti calcolati. Gli sorride, mentre il suo daimon batte pigramente le ali, appoggiato sulla sua testa in forma di enorme farfalla colorata, come un fermaglio prezioso.

  
"Che sfortuna, uhm?", dice rivolto a Sam un suo compagno di classe, sedendoglisi accanto.  
"Cosa?", chiede distratto, voltandosi verso l'altro ( _si dovrebbe chiamare Mike, ma non ne è sicuro_ )  
"Il daimon. Non poter più cambiare forma". Come per voler dimostrare qualcosa, il suo daimon - _di cui Sam ha dimenticato il nome subito dopo averlo sentit_ o - con uno schiocco si trasforma in un grosso gatto selvatico.  
"Oh, non saprei. Sembra che se la cavi bene con le ragazze", dice, inclinando la testa verso la scena a cui stava assistendo poco prima di venire interrotto.  
Mike scrolla le spalle. "Non credo che gli andrebbe dietro nessuno se avesse avuto un ragno o un verme o qualcosa del genere. Alle ragazze piacciono i daimon cani. Vuol dire che la persona è fedele, no?"  
Sam è improvvisamente consapevole del cambiamento di forma di Dahavan che, proprio in quel momento, decide di trasformarsi in un pettirosso e volare sulla sua spalla. Sam non incontra il suo sguardo, ma sa che sta fissando il daimon cane dall'altro lato della sala.  
Quando la campanella di fine pranzo suona, salutano Mike e vanno diretti in classe, senza guardarsi indietro.

 

 

 

  
  
"Sammy, sei pronto ad andare?" chiede Dean, tre ore più tardi, affacciandosi nella classe ormai quasi deserta.  
Sam ha raccolto le sue cose nello zaino e sta recuperando la giacca. "Pronto!", dice, indossandola.  
Sabachtcha quel giorno è un elegante lince e le sue zampe sono più grandi di Dahavan, che ha mantenuto la forma di pettirosso.  
"Andiamo", ripete Dean, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle del fratello. "Oggi siamo solo noi due", dice, come se papà non mancasse già da quattro giorni. "Stasera possiamo ordinare una pizza e mettere sù un film, abbiamo il videoregistratore qui. Possiamo passare ad affittare qualcosa, che dici?"  
Sam sente sù di sé gli sguardi curiosi dei suoi compagni di classe, che soppesano Dean e Sabachtcha e li confrontano con il loro nuovo compagno di classe. ( _Sam ne ha fatta un'abitudine, quella di misurare se stesso con Dean. La delusione nel trovarsi, ogni volta, mancante è una sensazione familiare_ )  
Si concede di sentirsi cullato dal braccio di Dean che lo stringe e misura i propri passi con quelli di suo fratello.  
Dietro di loro, l'anima di Dean cammina nella loro scia in forma di lince, mentre quella di Sam stringe tra le minute zampe da pettirosso il pelo folto del dorso di Sabachtcha, rendendo impossibile a chiunque altro distinguere quale sia il daimon dell'uno e quale quello dell'altro.

 

 

  
Quella sera, tornando a casa, noleggiano un film e ordinano una pizza e quella che per qualsiasi altro teenagers sarebbe un'eccezione, per Sam è la quotidianità.  
La casa è migliore di tante altre case in cui siano stati (non la migliore, però. In Texas, una volta, John era riuscito ad affittare per pochi soldi una vecchia casa con due bagni, di cui uno con una grossa vasca con le zampe di leone, e una veranda con un'amaca. Sam aveva letto i libri assegnati a scuola lì sopra, cullato dal lento dondolare e dal cigolio delle corde - per tutto il tempo possibile, finché non fosse arrivato Dean, di tanto in tanto, a ribaltarla e a reclamare il posto, in nome di un presunto diritto di fratello maggiore).

  
Sam, dopo cena, ricopia gli appunti delle lezioni della mattina in bella copia, mentre Dean sparecchia e lava le tazze e i piatti rimasti nel lavandino dalla colazione. Dahavan, tenendo aperto il libro con il suo peso, osserva pigramente le formule matematiche.  
Appena Dean appoggia sullo scolapiatti l'ultima tazza ancora bagnata, Sam chiude i quaderni e va a prendere il film che hanno noleggiato. Suo fratello si lascia cadere sul divano consunto ma confortevole, mentre mette in funzione il lettore  vhs; il titoli di inizio scorrono sullo schermo e Sam va a prendere posto accanto a Dean.

  
Il divano è spazioso e comodo, ma Sam si appoggia comunque al fianco di suo fratello; il calore e la vicinanza  di Dean gli danno più conforto della sensazione di Dahavan avvolta attorno al suo collo in forma di ermellino.  
Sabachtcha è ancora una lince; è qualche tempo che non passa da una forma all'altra con la stessa facilità dei daimon dei bambini. Invece sembra considerare ogni forma per giorni, prima di cambiare in qualcosa di diverso, alla ricerca di quella giusta. Sam la guarda, nella luce della TV, e decide che una lince, probabilmente, non è la forma _giusta_ , ma è, come sempre, splendida.  
Sabachtcha distoglie lo sguardo dallo schermo e lo osserva - e Sam sente l'attenzione di suo fratello su di sé - e poi, quasi come se avesse trovato nel suo viso quello che stava cercando, si allunga sul grembo di Dean con la grazia dei felini e appoggia la grossa testa sulla gamba piegata di Sam, che fa scivolare le dita tra il pelo folto dietro sue orecchie. Dahavan scivola dalla sua spalla e si sistema nello spazio rimasto tra lui e suo fratello - entrambi i daimon che toccano l'umano a cui non sono legati.

  
II calore di Sabachtcha sotto le sue dita non sembra _sbagliato_ \- non sente il disgusto e la vergogna e la radicata certezza che sia sbagliato che aveva provato una volta, tanti anni fa, quando un uomo aveva afferrato Dahavan ( _un uomo non migliore di certi mostri notturni_ ).  
_Non potrebbe mai essere sbagliato, stare così, con l'anima di Dean tra le mani -_ nonostante il taboo più antico del mondo, l'unico condiviso da ogni popolo della Terra, consideri sfiorare il daimon altrui semplicemente _impensabile_.

  
Mentre Dean fa scorrere le mani sulla pelliccia di Dahavan, Sam sente quel calore dentro di sé, più in profondità di qualsiasi altra carezza sulla sua stessa carne potrebbe andare.

 

 

 

  
  
Sam non ricorda la prima volta che Dean tocca Dahavan perché è poco più di un neonato.  
Dean ha quattro anni e la loro madre sta morendo tra le fiamme sul soffitto, quando papà gli mette tra le braccia quel fagotto quasi troppo pesante per lui e gli grida di prendere suo fratello e portarlo fuori di lì e _non guardarsi indietro._

  
Sam sta piangendo: ha il viso arrossato e Dahavan è un qualche razza di cucciolo di cane, che sta ululando, confusa e irritata per il fumo, come lo è suo fratello.  
Il peso è quasi troppo per Dean, ma non può rischiare di farselo scivolare tra le mani, perché papà gli ha dato una missione e la sua missione è portare suo fratello in salvo. Sabachtcha è qualche tipo di uccello di cui non conosce ancora il nome, e sbatte le ali agitata sopra la sua testa.

  
_(Dean non lo sa, non può saperlo - ha solo quattro anni - ma in quel momento la sua anima si plasma in modi che nulla hanno a che fare con la forma di un daimon)_.

  
Lo fa senza pensarci, per distibuire meglio il peso nelle sue braccia, ma stringe a sé con una mano Dahavan, che cessa di ululare come se qualcosa avesse spento un interruttore dentro di lei.  
Anche Sam smette di piangere.  
  
Dean ci ripenserà più tardi, soltando quando sarà seduto nel camion dei pompieri, dopo che gli infermieri e papà riusciranno a convincerlo a mettere giù suo fratello.  
Nel bel mezzo del caos, l'unica sicurezza che ha è quella di non aver fatto niente di sbagliato, nel toccare Dahavan.

 

  
  
  
Quando il film finisce, Dahavan balza a terra e, dopo uno sguardo a Sabachtcha, si trasforma in una lince.  
E' più piccola del daimon di suo fratello e la pelliccia è di un colore più scuro e compatto.  
Dean sbuffa divertito, e Sam cerca di non sentirsi imbarazzato dalla vecchia abitudine di Dahavan di copiare la forma di Sabachtcha.

  
E' quasi mezzanotte e la mattina successiva lo aspetta la prima ora di matematica, ma non ha sonno.  
"Conosci Major Thompson?", chiede improvvisamente a suo fratello, sorprendendo tanto Dean, quanto se stesso con la domanda.  
"No. Dovrei?"  
"E' il ragazzo della classe accanto alla mia. Il suo daimon si è stabilizzato"  
"Oh, bhè, è un po' presto, ma non è così strano..."  
Sam annuisce distratto, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo a terra.  
"Sammy? C'è qualcosa che non va?"  
"E se - ecco, è possibile che qualcuno non - ". Non sa come spiegare a parole quel nodo al petto che ha sentito quando ha visto il daimon stabilizzato del suo compagno di scuola. E' qualcosa di sciocco, ma sembra meno sciocco la notte, a letto, con Dahavan accoccolata tra le sue braccia. "E se Dahavan non - "  
"E se restassi sempre così?", lo interrompe il suo daimon, fissando suo fratello con gli occhi da lince.  
"Così come? Con questa forma?", chiede confuso Dean.  
"No! E se non trovasse una forma? Come si capisce qual è la forma giusta per te? E se la forma giusta fosse qualche animale che nessuno conosce? Potrebbe non trovarla mai?", La voce di Sam è sempre più agitata e non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal tappeto liso steso davanti al divano. Sente le orecchie andargli in fiamme e gola stringersi.  
"Sam - _Sammy,_ non preoccuparti", dice Dean, appoggiandogli una mano sulla schiena. "I daimon trovano sempre la loro forma, sempre". Sam alza lo sguardo. Suo fratello ha solo quindici anni, ma ai suoi occhi ha la sicurezza degli adulti.  
"E se Dahavan si stabilizzasse in qualcosa che - qualcosa che non va bene? Qualcosa che a papà non piace? Che - che a te non - "  
Dean fa un suono di derisione, come se la sola idea fosse impensabile e ridicola. "Sam, la forma di un daimon rispecchia la personalità di colui che lo possiede. _Credi davvero che potrebbe non piacermi la tua personalità?_ "  
Sam non risponde, ma scivola più vicino a suo fratello - _le paure che lo assalgono la notte di nuovo ricacciate in profondità._  
  
Il braccio di Dean attorno alle sue spalle è un legame non meno tangibile e vitale di quello che lo unisce a Dahavan.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Sabachtcha trova la sua forma definitiva due anni più tardi, durante una caccia in una casa abbandonata e infestata.

  
Dean e John stanno scavando la tomba di una donna morta cinquant'anni prima in quello che con tutta probabilità non era stato un incidente, ma un omicidio. Sam si stringe nella giacca troppo leggera per il clima autunnale e cerca di tenere dritta la grossa torcia che gli ha affidato John, per illuminare il loro lavoro.

  
Succede in un lampo - nota qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio e quando si volta è troppo tardi: lo spirito lo sbatte contro una delle lapidi di pietra e Sam sente l'aria schizzare fuori dai polmoni e - improvvisamente Dahavan è troppo lontana: il legame invisibile e vitale che li unisce si tende dolorosamente e gli sembra quasi che tanti spilli gli stiano trapassando il cuore.

  
"SAM!" sta urlando papà gettando la pala e arrampicandosi velocemente per raggiungerlo, mentre Madiam ringhia e lo segue.

  
Ma è Sabatcha, ancora prima che Dean si arrampichi fuori dalla tomba, che con un balzo si frappone tra Sam e lo spirito, e alla luce della Luna non saprebbe dire che aspetto abbia- sembra più _rabbia e furia_ che animale, con le fauci scoperte e le orecchie appiattite e un ringhio che le scuote la gola.

  
Lo spirito sembra confuso e sorpreso - e prima che riesca a raggiungere nuovamente Sam, il proiettile ripieno di sale lo scaccia per qualche momento. Dahavan è di nuovo accanto a lui, e non saprebbe dire che forma abbia, ma non importa, perché può nuovamente respirare e la stringe a sé, tremante, prima di correre via per recuperare il suo fucile, mentre papà ricarica e spara, _ancora e ancora_ \- ma non si volta indietro, perché in fondo alle ombre della buca nel mezzo del piccolo cimitero, c'è un corpo da bruciare.

 

 

 

  
  
Solo più tardi, quando nella bara non è rimasta che cenere, e stanno caricando le armi nel bagagliaio dell'Impala, Dean si schiarisce la gola e attira l'attenzione di John.  
"Qualcosa non va, Dean?"  
"E' Sabachtcha. Credo - c _redo che rimarrà in questa forma?"_. Il tono della sua voce è interrogativo, eppure non è una domanda e John lo capisce.  
"Questo - sono felice di sentirlo, figliolo". Suo padre gli stringe una spalla, prima di tirarlo verso di sé ed abbracciarlo. "La caccia è andata bene e - adesso questo. Domani possiamo festeggiare andando da qualche parte insieme, uh? Che ne dite, ragazzi?".  
Sam annuisce, sorridente, lo sguardo fisso su Sabachtcha che, al centro dell'attenzione, si sta lisciando il pelo pigramente.

  
Anche alla luce dei fari dell'Impala, si distingue il colore rossiccio sulla sua forma da coyote.

  
( _C'è un nodo nel petto di Sam che non riesce ancora a sciogliere - e non tutti i suoi pensieri sono felici, ma da qualche parte dentro di sé è anche orgoglioso di suo fratello_. Sorride.)

 

 

 

  
Quella sera i tre Winchester vanno a cena ad un diner in fondo alla strada e John ordina una torta e sorride, come qualsiasi altro padre fiero dei propri figli.  
Sam e Dean ricorderanno quella sera per molti anni a venire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
La volta successiva che John li iscrive ad una nuova scuola, una ragazza con dei capelli di un biondo chiarissimo raccolti a coda e un daimon pettirosso sulla spalla gli chiede se Dahavan sia stabilizzata.  
Sam ingoia la risposta istintiva e dopo un attimo annuisce.  
La ragazza - _Suzanne_ \- osserva Dahavan, che da giorni è ormai una civetta di un bianco candido, e gli sorride.  
  
Quel giorno, a pranzo, Suzanne si siede al suo tavolo e inizia a raccontagli di qualche ragazzo nella classe accanto il cui daimon è diventato una formica, che è costretto a portarsi in giro in una scatola di metallo per paura che qualcuno possa calpestarla.  
Sam annuisce e non presta attenzione alle parole. Il daimon di Suzanne lo fissa con gli occhi intelligenti da pettirosso e non cambia forma - e Sam sa, senza chiederlo, che non può più farlo.

 

 

  
Quella sera, tornati a casa, Dahavan, stringendo la testata del letto tra gli artigli, gli dice: "Questa forma non è quella _giusta_ ".  
Sam annuisce e risponde: "Solo qualche altro giorno".  
Non risponde perché lei e Sam sono la stessa persona e hanno lo stesso disperato bisogno di sentirsi parte di un gruppo e _normali._  
"Solo qualche altro giorno", ripete Sam e il suo daimon lo fissa con i grandi occhi da civetta spalancati e non cambia forma.

 

 

  
  
"Sono quasi due settimane che Dahavan ha questa forma. Ha scelto?" gli chiede una manciata di giorni dopo a cena suo padre, alzando gli occhi dal piatto.  
Sam si agita sulla sedia e borbotta un " _forse_ ".  
John è di buon umore e non sembra troppo infastidito dalla risposta vaga. "Non è una cattiva scelta, figliolo. A caccia può far comodo avere una prospettiva dall'alto, e la civetta ha una buona vista". Annuisce tra sé e continua e torna a mangiare.

 

  
Quando, dopo un mese, non c'è più motivo per rimanere in città e l'Impala è stata caricata con tutto quello che possiedono, Davahan, appollaiata sulla sua spalla, con uno schiocco scivola nella forma più familiare della lepre e si allunga pigramente su suo grembo.  
Suo padre lo osserva dallo specchietto retrovisore e non commenta.

 

 

 

  
  
_Un daimon è il primo indizio per distinguire le persone dai mostri,_ aveva detto John ai suoi figli molto tempo prima.  
Se qualcuno - _qualcosa -_ non ha un daimon, allora non è umano o, almeno, _non più._

  
Un fantasma è quel che resta di una persona, quando il suo corpo marcisce sotto terra e il suo daimon non è nient'altro che Polvere d'oro dispersa nel vento. Gli skinwalker nascono senza, in sé una mostruosità non migliore del loro cambiare pelle, strappandosela di dosso in grandi pezzi viscosi. I lupi mannari li assorbono nel loro corpo, quando sorge la Luna piena - due parti umane a creare un mostro - e si separano la mattina dopo, nuovamente daimon e persona. I wendigo sono i peggiori  - almeno secondo Sam, che ha sentito lo stomaco rivoltarsi quando suo padre ha spiegato che non hanno più un daimon al loro fianco perché, dopo essersi nutriti di carne umana, mangiano le loro stesse anime, finché non sono altro che Polvere sotto i loro denti. I vampiri, invece, non sono altro che corpi maledetti e assetati di sangue, senza più né anima, né spirito; allo stesso modo degli zombie, perché c'è modo di animare un corpo morto, ma non quello di rimettere insieme un daimon disperso nel vento.  
  
Ma non tutti i mostri sono così facili da riconoscere - le persone possedute dai demoni, a prima vista non sembrano avere nulla di strano, eccetto che i loro daimon sono docili e remissivi, senza quel genere di vitalità delle cose vive - _daimon e corpo come due marionette che i demoni animano tirando gli stessi fili._

 

  
  
Dahavan non sarà una civetta, ma sempre più spesso prende forme in grando di volare.  
A Sam manca la sensazione della pelliccia sotto le dita e del suo peso tra le braccia; ma c'è qualcosa di giusto nel modo in cui le sue ali da rapace tagliano il vento, mentre volteggia sopra la sua testa.  
Dahavan con uno schiocco si rimpicciolisce ed è un'allodola quella che che si possa sulla sua spalla.  
"Pensi che sarai un uccello, allora?"  
La guarda inclinare la testolina da un lato, considerando la domanda. "Non lo so, ma credo che saremo qualcosa che vola", risponde, alla fine.  
"Come vuoi", borbotta Sam. "Non scegliere un insetto, però"  
"Se sarò un insetto, non potremo farci niente", risponde stizzita, prima di trasformarsi una grossa ape carpentiera e volargli sotto al naso.  
Sam alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sbuffa divertito.

 

  
A volte Sam ha la distinta certezza che ci sia qualcosa - _qualcosa al di là della caccia ai mostri, dei segreti, della vita stancante  sulla strada_ \- che non vada dentro di lui.  
Non saprebbe nemmeno come spiegarlo a suo fratello o a suo padre, ma - una parte di lui vorrebbe che Dahavan non si stabilizzasse mai.  
Teme di scoprire quale possa essere la vera forma della sua anima.  


 

  
  
Ha quasi diciotto anni quando il suo professore di letteratura inglese lo chiama da parte alla fine delle lezioni e gli consegna una busta indirizzata a lui dal college di Stranford.  
E' pesante, quindi Sam sa che la sua domanda è stata accettata.  
"Congratulazioni, Sam", gli sta dicendo Mr. Porter. "E' una borsa di studio completa. Sono sicuro che la tua famiglia sarà fiera di te". Il daimon dell'uomo, un grosso tasso lo guarda con espressione gentile.  
"Io - sì. Grazie -" inizia Sam, non sapendo bene come continuare. La busta è pesante tra le sue mani, e l'indirizzo della scuola, sotto il suo nome, stampato su uno dei lati si confonde sotto i suoi occhi e le parole sembrano appannate. Sbatte le palpebre e -  c'è una parte di lui che è semplicemente _felice - dopotutto, ha lavorato duramente per questo_ \- ma sente lo stomaco stringersi al pensiero di cosa dirà suo padre, che considera il tempo non speso per la caccia, tempo sprecato. "Grazie. Sono sicuro che saranno felici per me", dice, non alzando gli occhi dalla busta e piegando le labbra in un sorriso tutto sbagliato.  
  
Quando esce dall'aula, Dahavan arruffa le piume colorate e chiede: "Cosa diremo a papà e Dean?"  
"Dean capirà", mormora Sam, ricacciando indietro il pensiero di suo padre. "Dovrebbero essere fieri di noi".

 

 

  
  
  
E' seduto dietro una grossa roccia quasi al limitare della foresta, quando Dean lo trova.  
Le ultime luci del crepuscolo sono quasi scomparse, ed è ormai impossibile distinguere qualcosa più che un groviglio di rami neri contro un cielo che si fa mano a mano più scuro e ancora senza stelle.

  
Sam è seduto con la schiena appoggiata contro la roccia e le braccia che circondano le gambe strette al petto; mentre Dahavan, ritta sulle sue due zampe da uccello accanto a lui, sembra uno spettro nella notte.  
"Sam", dice Dean, in piedi contro la luce lontana del portico. "Torna a casa"  
"Quale casa?", risponde Sam, arrabbiato. "Noi non abbiamo una casa", dice, ferendo suo fratello in modi che ancora non può capire.  
Non riesce a vedere l'espressione di Dean al buio, ma sente Sabachtcha agitarsi e mugulare piano.  
"Voglio andare, Dean. Questa - questa vita non fa per me. Anche - " Sam degluisce, e sente di nuovo la rabbia riempirgli il petto al ricordo delle parole di suo padre - "Anche papà l'ha sempre saputo che non sono mai stato abbastanza - " _abbastanza bravo, abbastanza veloce, abbastanza ubbiediente._

  
Sam vorrebbe solo essere _abbastanza normale_ , ma Dahavan lì accanto è una macchia nera nella notte e Sam cerca di non guardarla perché ha studiato simbologia a sufficienza da conoscere i numerosi significati della sua forma.

  
"Bhè, mi dispiace che questa famiglia non sia _abbastanza_ per te", dice Dean con un'amarezza che ha sentito raramente nelle sua voce.  
Questo sembra scuotere Sam, che sussulta e alza la testa. "No, non c'entra. _Questa_ \- è la mia vita. Non c'entra papà, non c'entri tu - sono io che voglio avere una vita normale", cerca di spiegare. "Sono così stanco di avere paura", confessa.  
Dean lo guarda, ma è buio ormai, ed è troppo sfinito per cercare di indovinare la sua espressione. Dopo un attimo, suo fratello si siede accanto a lui. Sabachtha si accuccia accanto a loro, a poca distanza da Dahavan, che si avvicina, seppur senza sfiorarla.  
"Dovresti tornare dentro. Sai che papà non intendeva - "  
"No! L'hai sentito. Non posso tornare".  
Dean sospira e alza gli occhi verso il cielo stellato. C'è solo la luce del portico accesa, ma non è nulla più che un baluginio in lontananza, e le stelle sono perfettamente visibili. E' una notte talmente bella da togliere il fiato.  
"Dean, io non voglio andare via senza di te - "  
"Ma lo farai", lo interrompe suo fratello e Sam non risponde, perché è vero.

  
Guardano le stelle per qualche momento ancora, finché Sam non si alza lentalmente in piedi e si scuote via la terra dai vestiti. "Vado alla stazione dei pullman. Ne partirà uno per la California domani mattina presto".  
Questo sembra scuotere Dean. "E' notte! Non puoi attraversare i campi a piedi!"  
Dahavan spiega le sue ali e si alza in volo ed è solo il movimento che tradisce la sua presenza nell'assenza di luce.  
"Aspetta qui", dice alla fine suo fratello, alzandosi in piedi e voltandogli le spalle, diretto alla casa dove suo padre gli ha intimato di uscire e non tornare più indietro.  
Sam lo guarda andare e si risiede a terra, sentendosi incredibilmente perso, da solo nel buio.  
( _Eccetto che nessuno nel mondo potrebbe mai essere solo. Ma non rivolge lo sguardo a Dahavan, silenziosa come una statua)_.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto, vede Dean uscire dal portico illuminato, con un borsone pieno e le chiavi strette in mano.  
Si alza e lo aspetta all'Impala.

 

  
  
Il viaggio in macchina è silenzioso.  
Sam guarda l'oscurità confondersi dietro il finestrino e cerca di pensare a qualcosa da dire a suo fratello. Dean tiene gli occhi fissi sulla strada illuminata dai fari e non dice una parola, in un misto di rabbia e distacco; ma nel sedile posteriore Sabachtcha è arrotolata sù se stessa come un animale ferito.  
Sam si morde le labbra e resta in silenzio.

 

 

  
Quando Dean accosta accanto alla fermata degli autobus dietro la stazione, due ore dopo, Sam ha allo stesso tempo l'impressione che sia stato il viaggio più corto e più lungo della sua vita, seduto a cercare di pensare come spiegare a suo fratello che non sta scappando da lui, senza trovare le parole.  
"Ci sono dei soldi, in borsa", dice Dean senza alzare gli occhi dal volante, e sono le prime parole in due ore. "Non sono molti, ma era quello che c'era. E delle carte, ma so che non le userai".  
Sam non risponde, ma non era una domanda.  
"C'è la tua pistola, sul fondo. Sai come devi fare per tracciare delle protezioni nel dormitorio o dove diavolo starai. Fallo".  
Finalmente suo fratello distoglie lo sguardo dal volante, ma solo per concentrarsi su Dahavan, immobile sullo schienale del sedile anteriore. "E cercate di mantenervi su forme che non attirino l'attenzione".  
A quelle parole Sam si raddrizza sul sedile, a disagio. "Veramente - ", inizia, senza sapere come continuare, con il cuore che batte all'impazzata e la gola stretta e dolorante. "Veramente, non ci saranno altre forme. E' - _questa_. Ha scelto".

 

  
  
Per un attimo rimpiange le sue parole - Dahavan non ha davvero _scelto_ una forma perché non c'è mai stata una _scelta_ da fare.  
La forma del suo daimon è semplicemente il riflesso di quel che Sam _è_ \- e non è colpa di Dahavan se quel che c'è dentro di lui l'ha costretta nella forma nera e sgraziata di un corvo.

  
Non si era mai reso conto di quanto fossero effettivamente grandi i corvi e quanto, dalle loro zampe ai loro becchi affilati, agli occhi intelligenti e brillanti, non avessero altri colori al di fuori di un nero compatto e minaccioso.

  
Ricorda di aver incontrato il corvo in varie forme in infiniti libri di folklore e leggende, fin da quando ha imparato a leggere. ( _Eccetto che Sam ha imparato presto a non sottovalutare nessuna leggenda_ ).  
Durante una caccia in Connecticut, aveva studiato come nella tradizione russa le streghe abbiano sempre daimon-corvi ( _è una sciocchezza, si sa che le streghe hanno sempre daimon uccelli, ma di qualsiasi razza - dal grosso albatro al minuscolo colibrì - che possono volare fino all'altro capo del mondo, lontani dal loro umano, eppure ricorda l'illustrazione di una donna accanto ad un corvo dagli artigli affilati e l'espressione malvagia_ ).  
Il corvo aiuta chi ha familiarità con la magia a vedere il futuro, aveva letto, una volta, chissà dove.  
In un vecchio volume comprato a pochi dollari in un negozio dell'usato, aveva appreso di come per gli alchimisti il corvo rappresentasse la putrefazione della materia.  
_Altro libro, altro folklore_ : il gracchiare del corvo annuncia la morte, la sua vista è un cattivo presagio.  
La copia dell' _Ars Goetia_ nella libreria di Bobby riporta le descrizioni di settantadue demoni e spiega come evocarli - in mezzo a quella lista,  il demone destinato a guidare le legioni infernali è raffigurato come un corvo con spaventose caratteristiche umane -  
\- E lo sanno tutti - _o almeno tutti coloro che non liquidano racconti di vampiri e lupi mannari come sciocche invenzioni_ \- che, stando al folklore popolare, il corvo è il travestimento preferito del _diavolo_ in persona.

  
_C'è qualcosa di sporco dentro dentro di me_ \- aveva inspiegabilmente pensato tanti anni prima, quando era solo un bambino, e in quel momento aveva saputo con la lucida certezza di un'epifania, che era la verità.  
E adesso la forma nera e sgraziata della sua anima sarebbe stata sotto gli occhi di tutti.

 

  
Dean spalanca gli occhi, sorpreso. Per un attimo, sembra considerare l'aspetto di Dahavan.  
"Bhè, congratulazioni. Ti si addice"  
Sam sa che è vero, ma non può evitare di sentire una stretta al petto.  
"Avremmo festeggiato, ma immagino che potrai farlo una volta al college. Non ci metterai molto a farti dei nuovi amici"

  
Sam si allunga a prendere il borsone sul sedile posteriore. Degluitisce e sposta finalmente lo sguardo su suo fratello. "Vieni", dice, ed è la parola più difficile che abbia mai detto e la richiesta più naturale che potesse fare.  
"Non posso, Sam", e suona più stanco di quanto qualsiasi altro ventiduenne avrebbe diritto ad essere. "Continuerò a cacciare. E' questa la mia vita"  
Sam annuisce, stringe la borsa e apre la portiera, ma resta seduto, titubante. Come può iniziare a cercare le parole per dire addio a Dean? "Verrai a trovarmi?", chiede, alla fine.  
"Perderai la corriera"

  
Vorrebbe lasciar cadere la borsa e stringere suo fratello in un ultimo abbraccio e non lasciarlo mai più, ma se lo facesse sa che non sarebbe più in grado di lasciar andare la presa.  
Ha bisogno di andare via, di costruirsi qualcosa di suo con le sue mani, di trovare un posto a cui appartenere.  
Dahavan spiega le ali, e Sam scende dalla macchina e si sistema la borsa su una spalla.  
"Grazie, Dean, io - "  
"Vai, Sam", e probabilmente suo fratello sarebbe voluto suonare secco e definitivo, ma ha un'intonazione tutta sbagliata.  
"Ti chiamerò. Ci sentiremo sempre, io - ", dice, come un giuramento. Ma la corriera partirà tra pochi minuti e non c'è nient'altro che potrebbe dire per rendere più facile il distacco; quindi, lancia un ultimo sguardo a suo fratello e si mette in cammino.

  
"Sam! _Aspetta_ ", grida Sabachtcha saltando fuori dal finestrino abbassato. "Aspetta", e in un attimo gli è addosso, le zampe sulla sua vita e il muso di coyote che gli preme sul petto, quasi volesse reclamare il posto di Dahavan, e incurante che qualcuno possa vederli. "Non andare", dice e sono le parole di Dean, perché _Sabachtcha e Dean sono la stessa cosa_ \- e Sam non risponde perché non può restare e non riesce nemmeno a dirlo a voce alta perché è un vigliacco e l'unica risposta che resta è il battito delle ali di Dahavan mentre scende dal cielo ancora scuro per posarsi sulla spalla di Sabachtcha e farsi piccola, stretta sotto il muso dell'altro daimon.  
"Devo andare, Sabachtcha - Dean - _io devo_ \- ", dice Sam e ricaccia indietro le lacrime perché non può piangere, non ora - "Devo, ma tornerò, ci sentiremo sempre e non cambierà niente tra noi, _niente_ \- ", e si sottrae dalla stretta di Sabachtcha, prendendole le zampe e appoggiandole al suolo. "La corriera, io -"

  
Sabachtcha smette di dimenarsi, si siede a terra e alza il muso verso il cielo nero e minaccioso e - ulula, _ulula sconsolata, come un cane abbandonato e scacciato_ e il suono spezza il cuore di Sam, che, con un ultimo sguardo verso Dean, si volta e cammina verso il pullman che lo porterà lontano da lì, lontano da suo fratello - e se non sentisse il peso familiare di Dahavan sulla spalla, giurerebbe che sia il suo stesso daimon quello che si sta lasciando alle spalle.

  
Sam stringe la tracolla della borsa, si asciuga le lacrime e sale sul pullman.  
"Mai più", sussurra Dahavan, con gli artigli stretti sulla sua spalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' stato divertente immaginare la forma dei daimon di Sam e Dean e sono soddisfatta della scelta.  
>  Per il significato del corvo mi sono rifatta a questo [Link](http://www.latelanera.com/misteriefolclore/misteriefolclore.asp?id=341)
> 
> Quanto al coyote, confesso che l'ho scelto perché mi ricordava gli spazi aperti dell'America, ma anche perché è un canide, ma non addomesticato, e nel folklore è visto come un imbroglione che sa sempre cavarsela. Mi ha ricordato subito Dean.
> 
>  [[X]](http://www.projectcoyote.com/newsart/news_condemnchallis1.jpg)


	2. Sam e Dahavan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam e Dahavan (qualche anno più tardi)
> 
> (Commisione della bravissima [Yuri](http://one-wayward-daughter.tumblr.com/) )

 

 


End file.
